


Change

by cyparissus



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, M/M, Past Abuse, Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Predacons Rising spoilers, abuse recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyparissus/pseuds/cyparissus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I think… I think out of everyone, he needs saving the most.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>GREAT BIG SPOILERS for the end of the show and Predacons Rising!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this like six months ago and didn't finish it and after a rewatch of the series I picked it up again, dusted it off, and am hopefully going to finish it this time.. haha.
> 
> Takes place immediately after the end of Predacons Rising (seriously, if you haven't finished the series or watched the movie, do not read this!)
> 
> Wonderful beautiful and magical illustration by [Rhys](http://leafpuppy.tumblr.com)!!!

_Every sentient being possesses the capacity for change._

Those words resonated inside Knockout’s spark, leaving him speechless and in awe of the most selfless act Knockout had ever seen. Which in itself wasn’t a huge accomplishment, considering the bots he’d surrounded himself with for most of his life. Knockout had never quite understood the intense (and terrifying) rivalry between Optimus and Megatron, but with the serene look that Optimus sent over his shoulder before he jumped, paired with the _everyone can change_ mantra, Knockout thought of Starscream.

Megatron, the biggest and baddest of the big and bad, had changed—and maybe… Maybe Starscream needed someone to believe he could change, too.

The autobots started to gravitate closer together during the fireworks show but Knockout didn’t join them. He wasn’t one of them, even now, so he took a step back. And then another. Bumblebee’s voice crackled over the comm after he’d transformed an sped away, sounding weary.

“Where’d you run off to, Knockout?” he asked, and Knockout felt like there should maybe be a little more suspicion in his voice, but he’d probably destroyed his bad guy cred forever. Or maybe losing a leader that you were actually devoted to was exhausting. Knockout wouldn’t know.

“I have… I need to take care of something. I’ll be back,” he hedged, and there was a moment of silence before Bumblebee switched the comm off. He supposed that was all the acceptance he was going to get, but didn’t bother disabling his communicator or tracking device in a show of good faith. Or something.

He didn’t think they’d follow him to where he was going, anyway.

Knockout had thought Darkmount would be deserted and silent, totally devoid of anything—and therefore an ideal hiding spot for Starscream—but as soon as the tower was visible it obviously wasn’t deserted.

Knockout’s spark stalled for a terrifying moment at the fire that engulfed the top of the tower—there was only one bot on the planet who could make fire like that, and that bot had a very compelling reason to want Starscream dead. Knockout revved his engine and pushed for more speed, for once in his life regretting being a grounder. Just as Knockout was realizing with dread that he was too late there was—a shape. A dark shape against the brightness of the fire, coming towards Knockout and when he squinted it was the shape of a seeker.

Predaking rose up behind him, roaring in outrage, flanked by the other two predacons who would be on top of Starscream in a matter of moments. For once Knockout ignored the obvious danger, ignored the wall of death moving towards him at alarming speed and concentrated on what mattered.

Starscream was badly injured, his turbine coughing smoke and energon--one more direct hit would no doubt snuff out his spark. Knockout focused on Starscream and transformed out of his alt mode, stepping once, twice, and leaping into the air into the air.

“ _Starscream!_ ” he yelled, and the seeker immediately veered toward the sound of his voice, and Knockout spread his arms as he rocketed towards Starscream. Predaking was _right there_ , his throat glowing red as he prepared the final blow. Knockout didn’t let himself think about that fire as he caught Starscream mid-transformation, wrapping his arms tightly around Starscream’s chassis and letting his momentum carry them right towards Predaking’s red-hot mouth.

Starscream was screaming, and Knockout couldn’t blame him because damn Predaking was _hot_ , and not in the colloquial human way either. At the last moment Knockout kicked out, landing one foot right between Predaking’s eyes and managing to launch them right over his head just as fire erupted out of Predaking’s mouth. He ran down Predaking’s back and then jumped off, Starscream still yelling in his ear as he wrapped himself tightly around Starscream and prepared for their landing.

He rolled as they hit the ground, sparing Starscream from the brunt of the force. They skidded to a stop and Knockout reluctantly loosened his hold on Starscream to lay him gingerly on the ground. Starscream was staring at him with wide, terrified eyes, which got wider when he glanced over Knockout’s shoulder. He was badly scorched and leaking energon from a nasty cut on his jaw, and no doubt had worse injuries but Knockout didn’t exactly have time to give him a full checkup.

“ _You_ ,” Predacon growled, and Knockout turned to find Predaking dropping out of the sky and transforming to tower over Knockout, “Have you come to have your spark snuffed out alongside your comrade?” Starscream made a terrified little noise behind him and Knockout stepped forward, trying to exude the confidence and deadly force that he didn’t necessarily possess.

“No,” Knockout said, fighting the urge to fidget under Predaking’s piercing glare, “I came to convince you to leave his—to leave both of our sparks intact.” Knockout had to fight back a totally inappropriate giggle at the look of disbelief that came over Predaking’s face. The look of disbelief was quickly replaced by his piercing glare again, but at least he wasn’t actively trying to kill Starscream now.

“I am curious to hear what reasoning you could possibly have to convince me not to destroy one of the bots responsible for the destruction of my kind—and may I remind you that you are not exempt from that number?”

Knockout gulped, his resolve slipping a little because Predaking could probably tear the spark out of his chest without breaking a sweat. He glanced down at Starscream, looking from the terrified, exhausted look on his face to where he had his digits pressed over a wound in his side that was sluggishly leaking energon. No—he had to do this. Knockout turned back to Predaking and squared his shoulders.

“I know he’s… He’s not…” Knockout clenched his digits into fists, trying to think of a word that could accurately sum up Starscream’s personality, “He’s made mistakes. He probably doesn’t deserve another chance but… Look, I won’t pretend I know what’s it’s like to be the last of your species but I—I know what’s it like to lose everything. And he,” Knockout jabbed a digit behind him at Starscream, emotion clawing its way up his throat, “Is the last thing I have left. And I’m not ready to give up on him yet.” Knockout glared back at Predaking, who looked a little taken aback, his shoulders slouching a little. He looked carefully at Knockout, then at Starscream, and made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat.

“You would risk your life for someone you say doesn’t deserve a second chance?” Predaking asked, and Knockout swallowed audibly. He shrugged, uncomfortable suddenly.

“Yeah, well, I never claimed to be a genius,” Knockout said, scratching the back of his neck. Predaking stared him down for a moment longer and then stood up straight again.

“Very well. I will spare you this time,” Predaking said, and Knockout held back a whoop of triumph, “Neither of you would be much of a challenge in any case. But if I ever see either of you again, I will not be so generous.” Predaking glared pointedly at each of them in turn and then transformed and flew off, his two—sons? soldiers?—in his wake. Knockout watched him go and exhaled a breath, his knees going out a little as the danger passed. Then Starscream made a small noise behind him and Knockout turned, hesitating for a moment before dropping to Starscream’s side to inspect his wounds.

“Knockout,” Starscream whispered, his voice tired and raspy and Knockout finally looked at his face. His optics were dimmed and far away, probably slipping into shock, and Knockout wondered if he had actually heard that speech or not. Starscream reached up with digits stained with energon and touched Knockout’s chest, tracing scuff marks from their less-than-graceful landing.

“You scuffed your paint. For me,” Starscream said, his voice awed now. Knockout had no idea what to say to that, mostly because it was true, and he hadn’t given it a thought at the time. Now a thread of panic ran through his spark because he’d been more preoccupied with Starscream’s life than his own paintjob, which was something of an… Anomaly. Knockout was saved from constructing a response a moment later when Starscream’s optics offlined and he slipped into unconsciousness. Knockout sighed, glancing over Starscream’s injuries and pushing his panic away to be dealt with later. Even if he did have any tools on him Starscream had lost a lot of energon. Knockout reluctantly turned on his comm.

“Uh, Ratchet? I need… A groundbridge. And also your medical tools and some energon,” Knockout said, wincing while he waited out a long moment of silence.

“Knockout?” came Ratchet’s voice, “Are you injured?” Knockout wondered briefly if he could get away with getting medical tools and energon from Ratchet without telling him it was to fix Starscream. But then, even if he _did_ manage to pull that off, Ratchet was so much more experienced in _healing_ bots. Knockout’s experiences tended towards the opposite of that. He also wondered if being included in a blanket statement about leadership from Optimus Prime made him count as an autobot, then sighed and bit the bullet.

“No, it’s… Starscream. Predaking tried to kill him,” Knockout said, wincing when the line was silent again.

“And you… stopped him?” came Bumblebee’s voice and Knockout sighed in frustration.

“Look, I get it, but Starscream’s offline and you can—you can tie him up, I don’t care, you can tie me up if you want, but just _don’t let him die_ ,” Knockout said, horrified to hear the waver in his own voice. For a moment there was only silence again, and Knockout was sure they weren’t going to help, they were going to leave Starscream to die— And then a groundbridge whirred to life not far away and Knockout breathed a sigh of relief.

Knockout gathered Starscream up in his arms (which took a little longer than it should have, but Starscream was so _pointy_ ) and stood, only managing a couple of steps towards the groundbridge before Ratchet was coming through. The older bot stopped a few steps away and looked at Knockout carefully, like he expected the prone form in his arms to spring to life and try to kill him. It wasn’t an unreasonable concern, Knockout was sure, but they should maybe get on with the saving-Starscream’s-life thing.

“He’s unconscious, and he has one large wound on his side but I think more internal injuries but I don’t know for sure without…” Knockout trailed off, looking down at the energon smeared over Starscream’s face, “Please help me.” Ratchet scoffed but didn’t answer, reaching out to turn his scanner on Starscream and frowning at the results. Then he gave Knockout one last, long look, and turned back towards the groundbridge. Knockout followed him through, studiously ignoring the autobots’ staring as he laid Starscream out on a berth.

Starscream’s injuries weren’t all that bad--or at least, they didn’t kill him, as long as he sat still for a few days of recuperation. Ratchet handled most of the actual healing, leaving Knockout to act as nurse-slash-assistant, which he opened his mouth to object to but fell silent when he caught sight of the energon smeared on his own hands and all down his chassis. Some things are more important.

They worked in relative silence, the other autobots leaving to-- do something, have a party maybe, or organize a funeral. Ratchet was quiet, and Knockout had no idea whether or not that was typical, but it was obvious that his own silence was making Ratchet uneasy judging by the increasingly suspicious looks he kept shooting Knockout.

Knockout also didn’t object to the stasis cuffs that Ratchet attached to Starscream’s hands and feet, because after all Starscream had all but declared one-bot war on the autobots.

Knockout leaned heavily on the edge of the berth and bowed his head, realizing how exhausted he was now that Starscream was stable.

“You should go recharge.” Ratchet said, and Knockout almost laughed when he turned his head towards him because Ratchet himself looked like he’d need a solid week of recharge before he started looking chipper again. What was it Ratchet had said? Something about losing the bot he cared the mostly about?

“So should you,” Knockout said, and then held Ratchet’s gaze as he stared. Ratchet glanced away, towards Starscream, and very obviously changed the subject.

“Why did you go back for him? I thought you said he was rude,” Ratchet said, and Knockout looked over at Starscream too, listening to the low, steady hum of his engine.

“He _is_ rude. And obnoxious. And will probably take the first chance he gets to stab me in the back,” Knockout paused, for the first time considering the conversation they would have to have when Starscream was conscious, “But… It was what Optimus said,” Ratchet visibly winced at the name, and Knockout pretended he hadn’t seen, “ _Every sentient being possesses the capacity for change_. And he was right, about Megatron, all along. And I don’t know if it was Optimus that got through to Megatron or what, but… I think Starscream can change. And I know I don’t have the power of the Primes or anything, but he’s never been like Megatron. Not where it counts.” Knockout fell silent, staring at Starscream’s face, relaxed and quiet for once. Ratchet was quiet, and Knockout left him to it, figuring the bot liked his space. He looked over when Ratchet spoke up, sounding far more fond than Knockout had ever expected to hear from him.

“I used to think he was naive,” Ratchet said, and then at Knockout’s curious look he clarified, “Optimus, I mean. He never stopped believing that there was good inside of Megatron. Even when he probably shouldn’t have.” A small, private smile came over Ratchet’s faceplate and Knockout did his best to not get unnerved by the expression. After a long, quiet moment he shook himself and looked at Knockout again, "Yesterday, I wouldn't have let Starscream anywhere near my medbay. But Optimus wanted this. He was the best of all of us, and he hated fighting more than anyone. He would have given Starscream a second chance, or a third or a fourth. As many as he needed. If you think there’s something inside him worth saving, then I think… Good luck.” Those words could have easily sounded sarcastic or patronizing, but they weren’t, and no matter how exhausted and devastated Ratchet looked, in that moment he was… Optimistic. Hopeful. Like maybe he was starting to believe that they really did have this chance to see their world beautiful and alive again.

Knockout ducked his head, embarrassed by the sentiment, and found himself staring down at Starscream again.

“Thanks,” he said quietly, “I think… I think out of everyone, he needs saving the most.” Knockout couldn’t meet Ratchet’s gaze again, too embarrassed about having such a personal conversation, and thankfully Ratchet only made a thoughtful sound and then fell silent. Knockout heard Ratchet moving around in the medbay behind him but he paid it no mind, focusing instead on the steady thrum of Starscream’s turbine and the monitor that proved his spark was beating.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this took a bit longer than I meant to, so sorry for the wait!
> 
> Also in this part I'm delving a bit more into Starscream's past and issues, so there's some mentioned/implied abuse. Please be careful reading it if that sort of thing strikes a chord with you! (Also I updated the tags a little to reflect this.)
> 
> Huge thanks again to [Marco](http://leafpuppy.tumblr.com) for the illustration!!

Knockout startled awake at the sound of rattling metal, jerking up from where he’d leaned against the wall. For a moment he didn’t remember where he was or what had happened, until he glanced around and realized what the rattling sound was. Starscream was awake and busily trying to escape his stasis cuffs, apparently unaware of Knockout recharging on the floor across the room.

For a long moment Knockout didn’t move or make Starscream aware of his presence, watching Starscream’s sluggish and halfhearted movements.

“You’ll undo all my hard work if you keep struggling,” Knockout said, stiffly getting to his feet and stretching. Starscream started and went still on the berth, his eyes going wide and then narrow as he watched Knockout approach.

“Free me, Knockout, I am still your superior officer,” Starscream said, lifting his chin and managing a haughty look even though he was strapped to a berth. Knockout crossed his arms over his chest.

“First of all, you _weren’t_ my superior officer, Shockwave was. And second—I defected, remember? I’m a good guy now,” Knockout said, mirroring Starscream’s haughty look. Starscream opened his mouth to argue but paused, glancing warily at Knockout.

“So, what, I’m a war criminal now?” Starscream said, though he seemed more genuinely curious than angry. Knockout shrugged and looked away.

“Nothing like that. Ratchet insisted on the cuffs and I figured it was a small price for saving your life,” Knockout said, refusing to meet Starscream’s gaze because he was sure that if he did Starscream would be able to read last night’s events all over his face. There were parts he hoped Starscream would never know about, like pleading for Starscream’s life twice in a row. Starscream went still and silent, and Knockout stared determinedly at the far wall.

“What happened?” Starscream asked, and Knockout forgot about his resolution to not look at Starscream when he heard the small, confused tone of his voice.

“What, uh, what do you remember?” Knockout said, glancing between Starscream’s still-healing wounds and his face. Thankfully, Starscream looked just as uncomfortable with this conversation as Knockout was.

“Lord Megatron had his… _change of heart_ ,” Starscream said through gritted teeth, pausing for a moment before collecting himself, “And then Predaking…” Starscream trailed off again, looking down at himself and seeming to notice his injuries for the first time, “Didn’t kill me?” Starscream looked up at Knockout for confirmation, and Knockout shrugged again.

“I had a word with him,” Knockout said, purposely casual, because if Starscream didn’t remember what actually happened, he was at least going to make it sound like he’d fought a predacon, “You don’t remember?” Starscream frowned and then looked off into the middle distance, his hands idly flexing under the restraints.

“I remember… Running. Flying. And then…” Starscream’s expression smoothed out and then dipped back into a frown, and when he looked back up Knockout winced from the intensity there, “You caught me.” Then Starscream’s face did something very odd, halfway between a grimace and a sneer, and Knockout swore under his breath.

“You caught me,” Starscream repeated, something like awe in his voice, and Knockout suddenly wished he was somewhere, anywhere, else.

“Well, you know…” Knockout gestured helplessly, trying desperately to think of some kind of excuse that wasn’t ‘I thought you were going to die and I was terrified.’ Something that wasn’t the truth. He couldn’t think of anything. Starscream looked away, his arms straining against the restraints, and Knockout wasn’t sure if he was just trying to get away or wanted to punch Knockout in the face for his effort. For a long moment neither of them said anything, the tension between them thick and heavy and Knockout wished desperately that one of the Autobots would interrupt them.

“Why… Why did you…” Starscream said, and at first Knockout thought the tremble in his voice was emotion, but with a glance at his still-clenched hands and the upward tilt of his wings Knockout realized he was _angry_.

“Hey, a little gratitude would be nice! I almost got blown to smithereens too!” Knockout said, immediately offended that Starscream couldn’t even conjure a little bit of positive emotion from the depths of his spark.

“I didn’t _ask_ for your help, _Knockout_ ,” Starscream spat, pushing himself as far forward as he could on the berth, right into Knockout’s face.

“So, what, you’re without your _precious_ Lord Megatron for all of a day and now you _want_ to be eaten by a dragon?” Knockout said, yelling back into Starscream’s face. Starscream opened his mouth, no doubt a scathing and rude response on his tongue when another voice cut in.

“Come on, guys, let’s not give Ratchet any excuses to behead anyone today, yeah?” Bumblebee said, and both Knockout and Starscream startled away from each other. Bumblebee clapped Knockout on the shoulder and Knockout stiffened, gritting his teeth against more insults he wanted to sling at Starscream. He would have given anything for an Immobilizer in that moment.

“Knockout, we could use your help with some cleanup, and Starscream, you need to rest,” Bumblebee said, attempting a cheery-but-commanding tone that didn’t quite hit the mark. After a moment of tense silence Bumblebee sighed.

“It’s a new day, and we’re home for the first time in a couple of eons, so let’s just… Leave the past behind us, yeah? What do you say?” Bumblebee tried, patting them both on the arm and looking uncomfortable with it. Starscream was still resolutely staring at the opposite wall and Knockout slumped.

“Fine. I’ll help,” Knockout said, casting a last look at Starscream before turning away and walking off. It was Starscream who needed to put things behind him, anyways, because Knockout didn’t even _have_ anything to put behind him.

As he was walking away he heard Bumblebee tell Starscream again to get some rest, and still Starscream was silent.

 

~

 

Starscream hadn’t meant to actually rest, but after Bumblebee had taken his ideals and left the exhaustion of the last couple of days caught up with him and he fell into a fitful sleep. He dreamed of Megatron, looming over his every movement and growling _the decepticons are no more_ over and over. Starscream woke up pleading for someone that wasn’t there, cuffs holding him back from reaching out. After a moment Starscream came to his senses and collapsed back on the berth, sore and exhausted even after he’d just woken up.

Starscream stared up at the ceiling, letting the helpless despair wash over him in the silence of the deserted medbay. It felt so much like the end of everything despite the restoration of their home planet. This was supposed to be his moment of triumph—as the right-hand bot of the new Emperor—and yet here he was, narrowly avoiding another attempt on his life and a prisoner of the Autobots, who were enjoying the triumph that should have been his.

He couldn’t even enjoy being home again because he’d belonged on Cybertron even less than he’d belonged on Megatron’s ship. This wasn’t home, the same way his little room on Megatron’s ship hadn’t been home.

Suddenly the image of Knockout’s medbay came to him unbidden and he thought of the long idle hours he’d spent there, speaking to Knockout simply because he would listen—and it was a place Megatron never appeared.

Starscream immediately felt guilty for wanting to hide from his Lord, even retroactively, but even now he was feeling a certain lack of despair surrounding Megatron’s disappearance. Whatever despair he felt was swirling around the lonely, helpless lack of purpose in his spark—nothing inside was mourning Megatron’s apparent attitude change.

Knockout’s flip-flop was a different matter, however. Starscream felt his energon run hot at the thought of it: how easily Knockout had earned the trust of the Autobots and how quickly he’d given up loyalty to the Decepticon cause. Half a memory niggled at Starscream—for some reason he remembered Knockout saying something about losing everything but he couldn’t quite remember where he’d heard it. He felt irrationally angry at the thought that Knockout had nothing at all he cared about within the Decepticon ranks.

If that was true, however, why had Knockout risked his spark to keep Predaking from sniffing out Starscream’s? It was baffling and incomprehensible—surely Knockout had only done it to endear himself to the soft-sparked Autobots.

Starscream seethed silently in the berth, wishing for his freedom so he could get out, get away, away from these Autobots and the confusing and infuriating Knockout. He still had nowhere to go but even a deserted cave had to be better than here, strapped to an uncomfortable bed, right?

The approaching steps of another bot stirred Starscream from his reverie and it only took him a moment to recognize that the steps were slower and louder than Knockout’s. Then he spent the next moment worrying about why he knew Knockout’s footsteps so well so that when the approaching bot spoke it startled him.

“How are you feeling, Starscream?” Ratchet asked without preamble, and Starscream glanced warily at him. Ratchet had shown Starscream marginal kindness before, and didn’t seem so Starscream took a moment to honestly assess his injuries.

“Sore. Tired,” Starscream said, tense and still while Ratchet ran his medical scanner over his injuries. Ratchet grunted at the readouts on his scanner, then looked up and squinted at Starscream. Starscream shrank back under the piercing look and Ratchet’s gaze softened after a beat.

“You heal fast,” Ratchet said, looking away from Starscream and towards a nearby display panel.

“Yes. A natural gift,” Starscream said with a touch of bitterness that had nothing to do with Ratchet. His healing speed had been one of the reasons Megatron had initially chosen Starscream as a member of his inner circle; Megatron could work out his frustrations on Starscream one day and Starscream would still be able to show up for duty the next. He’d been a useful punching bag, Starscream presumed.

“Well,” Ratchet said, and Starscream startled at his stern tone, “You’ve healed much faster than I expected. You can move around if you’d like, but I’d avoid anyone who wants you dead.” Ratchet touched a finger to the screen and the restraints were gone, “As much as possible,” Ratchet added with a wry look.

Starscream gaped at Ratchet, absentmindedly rubbing at his chafed wrists.

“You’re— letting me go?” Starscream said, cowering back, not trusting that an Autobot would just _let him go_. Starscream almost opened his mouth to remind Ratchet of Cliffjumper, but managed to stop himself. Ratchet just shrugged.

“Knockout vouched for you,” Ratchet said, like it was nothing, like it didn’t send Starscream’s head spinning, “And don’t get me wrong, I trust him about as much as I trust— well, you. But we have a fresh start here. I’d take advantage of it if I were you.” Ratchet turned his back to Starscream, an obvious dismissal, and Starscream scrambled down from the berth and escaped out the door, his head still swimming from Ratchet’s words.

He only made it a few steps before he was collapsing against the wall, his turbine kicking on as he tried to get ahold of himself. It was too overwhelming; Knockout and Megatron and the Autobots and Starscream had no idea what he was supposed to do with this situation. Knockout’s actions and words had always been somewhat baffling, but never more so than they were now. Starscream thought of the synth-en outbreak and the way Knockout had looked at him when they’d thought they were going to die. It had been overwhelming then, but it had been easy to put it out of his mind with everything going on. Now, though, the urgency had passed and the moment came easily to the front of his mind.

Starscream startled again as he heard the raucous laughter of the bot he had just been thinking about. He pushed himself away from the wall and shuffled towards the voices, one hand held protectively over his still-sore midsection. He turned a corner and there he was; Knockout was standing on a half-formed building, laughing as the Autobot Smokescreen hung upside down with both legs inside the building. The Autobot was squawking and laughing as well and when Starscream peered more carefully at Knockout he realized he had the Phase Shifter on his arm. Starscream paused there, leaning against the wall and watching as Knockout leaned down and grabbed one of the Autobot’s feet, pulling him up through the building to a shrieking laugh.

Knockout seemed to fit so easily here, as if changing really was as easy as siding with the winning team. He’d been like that on Megatron’s ship as well; chatting easily with anyone who came along to his medbay. Knockout belonged wherever he was and Starscream was envious of that particular quality. The only place Starscream had ever felt close to comfortable was talking to Knockout in his lab.

The realization was sobering and Starscream looked away from where Knockout and Smokescreen were goofing off. Starscream had nowhere to go from here and only one bot he wanted to be with, and it only made him feel more alone.

“Smokescreen! Knockout!” Starscream startled again as Ratchet came barreling out of the medbay towards Smokescreen and Knockout, “Get back to work!” Knockout stumbled back and nearly fell off the top of the building, Smokescreen’s laughter and Ratchet’s yelling echoing around them as Starscream slunk back further to avoid being seen.

Starscream turned back the way he came, limping towards Ratchet’s now empty lab. He was exhausted and needed a quiet place to gather his thoughts so he headed back to the medbay—the only place around here he knew.

 

~

 

After Ratchet had finished tearing him and Smokescreen a new one Knockout had snuck off to finally do something about the scratches he’d gotten from saving Starscream from Predaking. He was amazed that he’d made it this long without picking up his buffer, especially after what Starscream had said to him before passing out.

Knockout was uncomfortable thinking about the scratches and wanted them gone so he wouldn’t have to be confused about them anymore.  He let himself into Ratchet’s medbay and quickly scanned the room, seeing Starscream leaning heavily over one of the tables. He looked tired, but Knockout only gave it a moment’s thought because his buffer was on the table next to him.

“There you are, you beautiful thing!” Knockout said, brightening considerably as he made a beeline for the buffer.

“You— What are you—” Starscream was sputtering as Knockout crossed the room and put his hands on the buffer. When Knockout looked up from his buffer Starscream was staring at him, eyes wide and engine roaring. Knockout blinked at him and Starscream made a small, high-pitched sound while his wings lowered and came back and fluttered over his shoulders.

“What?” Knockout asked, clueless as to the reason for Starscream’s blustering, “What’s wrong?” Silence stretched between them and Starscream’s eyes flitted between Knockout’s face and the buffer. Before Knockout’s eyes Starscream went from baffled to frustrated and Knockout took a step back as Starscream’s wings flared up.

“You— I don’t understand you!” Starscream exploded suddenly, turning on his heel and throwing his hands up in the air as he paced away, “You’re confusing and you’re infuriating and I— I can’t believe—” Starscream paused at the door, hands clenched at his sides and wings pitched low for a silent moment before he growled and stomped through the door.

“Starscream, wait!” Knockout said, baffled as he followed Starscream out of the medbay and towards where the rest of the the autobots were gathered. Starscream walked out a few steps and then stopped dead, Knockout stepping up uncertainly behind him, “Starscream?”

“I’m not like you,” Starscream spat, shooting a scathing glare at Knockout over his shoulder. He didn’t wait for a response, turning back and transforming and flying off. The Autobots were all staring at Knockout, and Knockout stared after Starscream with his mouth hanging open.

“I didn’t think you were,” Knockout said to nobody, his buffer hanging limply from his hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shooting for four parts to this particular story, subject to change but that's what I'm hoping for.
> 
> Also I'm gonna apologize preemptively because I'm pretty sure it's gonna take me a little while to complete the next part (maybe as long as the wait on this part, maybe a little longer). Sorry!


End file.
